darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunt for Chimera
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Magnum Bytaboom Goa Starscream Chimera Slipstream Robustus Lifeline Shark is on patrols for the first time in some cycles, getting a chance to speed around in his vehicle form would have been nice, but with Magnum with him the younger mech keeps a respectful pace. "Let's hope we find her before the Cons do." he states to the elder Bot. The whir of Magnum's propeller pushes his large form along as he hovers above the ground. Magnum was assigned, along with Shark, to investigate the recent deaths of the civilians. "Yes. We must stop this senseless violence before any more civilians are harmed." Magnum replies to Shark, as the pair arrive at the campground. As an expert tracker, Bytaboom had followed the scent of the beast from the Radio Tower Forest. At this very moment she sniffs around one of the areas, stopping in her tracks. Besides the beast's scent, she picks up two other scents. A low growl can be heard from her, her optics narrowing. This is one mission she will not fail. As the separate groups neared the campground a thick smell of scorched metal would hit their smell sensors, the fire pit centered in the area moderately flickering from recent use though large scraps of Cybertronian armor were laying halfway in the flames. One piece was possibly an.. arm? Closer inspection would confirm this as fingers were visible amongst the dancing fire. Deep marks in the ground indicate a struggle as well as a drag trail, the steady line of energon in the trail a clear sign something was terribly wrong. A heavy, throaty purr was heard in the direction the trail lead, the soft crunch of metal on metal accompanying it. Shark checks his scanners, depending on them right now to give him an idea of who is around. But in these camp grounds any signal could be the beast herself. "I agree, we need to stick together and cover each other's backs too." he states, slowing down and transforming into robot form, clutching his pistol in his hand. "Still not sure why Prime sent us, not like I got any diplomacy skills. Maybe it’s going to be one of those life lessons where you learn on the fly. That'd be Primes style." He hmms, "Smell that? Let's check it out." Starscream is following Bytaboom, since he's curious as to what she'll find. Maybe some clues as to the beast they were seeking. The amount of destruction in the area is impressive, even to the Air Commander. "Whoever did this must be brought to our side," he says, "If they aren't already." Magnum also has his scanners active, also looking for signs of the beast. "Worry not. You'll know what to do when the time comes." Magnum assures Shark, having seen his share of diplomacy first hand. He's also accompanied Xaaron on a diplomatic mission - perhaps he can use that experience to his advantage, even though the wise councilor is not here. Magnum changes direction, headed towards the source of the smell. "I agree. Be wary for signs of both the beast, and Decepticons." Bytaboom glances at was left of the scrap and her optics scan the area, noticing the trail. She also perks her ears up at the distinctive crunching sound. She takes off at a reasonable speed, not even waiting for Starscream to follow. Goa rolls up quietly on the heels of the other two Decepticons. Falling into formation with Starscream, he honks at the seeker. "You called, sir?" He isn't sure what's going on here ... but he has a hunch, and based on that hunch, he doesn't want to be. Just wants to find a way to weasel out of this ASAP. "Follow Bytaboom, and stick with me," Starscream says, "We're on the trail of an important potential ally. And we must make sure the Autobots or anyone else gets to them first." He keeps up quite easily with Bytaboom by hovering at a low cruising speed over the terrain. The trail coursed deep into the woodlands from the campgrounds and ended in a corpse of yet another civilian, though they didn't have an emblem so they were likely neutral. None-the-less, it was only a corpse, split open at the chest where a thin drizzle of energon joined the pool beneath, and yet no beast. But there were still clues. A few drops of energon leading from the body and to a tree where a few claw marks were evident. It seemed the beast heard her guests arriving and was now hiding above in the thickly woven branches of the surrounding trees. Shark moves toward the smell first, though as he draws close he can hear the metal crunching. His scanners are showing motion as well, and he's pretty sure that three of those contacts are showing as Decepticons. "We got company, Magnum. Hope you refueled before we came out here, may get ugly." "I copy, Shark. " Magnum also tracks the motion on his scanners. He's ready to fight off the Decepticons if need be. "It is imperative we locate the beast first. I will attempt contact." Magnum calls out, carefully, as not to attract the attention to the Decepticons: "We are not here to harm you. Come out, so we may speak. There is danger close by, the Decepticons. And I guarantee their welcome will not be as warm as ours." Bytaboom rushes past the Autobots in a blur and climbs the tree, as she is in beast form. She narrows her optics and replies to the beast, "We are not a danger to you as I have met you before." Her gaze lowers to the ground, "And I believe you know Goa?" Uh-huh. An 'important potential ally'. Goa's vehicular facade hides his cringing. He accelerates to roll along Bytaboom's path, but he does nothing more. Despite the very fresh trail of a moving predator that his sensors report back to him. Despite the motion he reads nearby that is neither the Decepticons nor the singular contact of /one/ 'potential ally'. Wait. He does a double-take. "Contacts," he informs the Decepticon short-range band, spinning to a stop on the well-worn ground to better probe the silence with his audials. "At least one Autobot." "Be ready to strike," Starscream says, "This ally is obviously powerful, if you'll notice by the victims littered along the way, here. We're getting close, now." Chimera may not have been easily visible from the ground, but Bytaboom would have a clear view of the femme beast as she crouched low among the branches, huddled against the upper trunk. A low growl emanates from her, jade optics staring straight at Byta while ears were perked. "Not a danger.. heh. You're all a danger, Autobots and Decepticons alike." Her words are easily heard at the two beasts' height, but the acoustics below made her words carry from various directions as she rats out the rivaling factions to one another. "Leave me be.. or things could get ugly." Magnum observes as Shark's weapon systems power up, "I know you wish your weapons for the nearby Decepticon threat.. but as for now, stand down on your weapons until fired upon. I do not wish to project hostility the contact." Magnum keeps his weapons offline, at least for now. "Decepticons!" Magnum shouts, revealing his position to all the Decepticons in the area as Shark takes up a more hidden, flanked position. The hovercraft buzzes out into the open, revealing his form for all to see - Decepticon and beast alike. "Decepticons! You are not welcome here, leave this place!" Magnum continues shouting, ensuring all can hear his commanding voice. Now addressing Chimera, Magnum reveals the nature of the Decepticons. "The Decepticons employ tactics of deceit and betrayal. They will stop at nothing to get you to join their cause, and will likely destroy you should you refuse." Magnum then introduces himself, "I am Magnum, of the Autobots. We wish nothing but peace." The panther hisses at Magnum, then looks back at the beast, "I came to offer you a proposition to join our ranks. There is much I could teach you, as I am like you." Bytaboom glances to where Shark is and growls. Turning her gaze back to Chimera, she purrs "I believe you can teach me a few things as well. I'm pretty sure Goa would like having you around, though I don't know about Slipstream." She bows her head towards the beast. "Oh, this is great," Goa mumbles, muffled by the sound of his transformation sequence. He recognizes Magnum, alright -- Chimera was bad news no matter what, and based on patrol patterns in this area, he could make a couple of educated guesses who the other Autobot was. Without a shot fired, this is already going a very bad direction for him. The Decepticon clutches his grenade launcher, helmet whipping from side to side, optics scanning rapidly to assess the situation. After a moment he remembers to look up. He doesn't have to look long to know from experience there's /something/ moving overhead, even if the direction of Chimera's voice is unclear, and he revs backwards on his heel tires to move into point behind -- shielded by, perhaps -- Starscream. "Sir, what are our orders here?" he says, choking back an uneasy growl. "Hold position," Starscream says to Goa, "Let Bytaboom handle this. But watch out for the Autobots. If they attack, destroy them." Chimera snorts softly, a toothy smirk gracing her cat lips as she leers at Byta, speaking to both her and all the others. "Peace.. There is no peace in these lands. Things simply are. But if any of you think I'll join this pointless war then you're wrong. Fight me if you must, but I'm ever defiant of your kind." Chimera's large body suddenly shifts in the branches' shadows, the beast standing on all fours before suddenly dropping from above to land between the Autobots and Decepticons. "Stop me from killing, or have me join the military. Which side will win?" A deep growl grows in her throat as she looks to the two factions, nasty jaws opening wide to give an armor shuddering roar. Shark frowns ,but does as is told, trusting the veteran knows what he's talking about. Though he's ready just in case a Con turns their weapons upon him. He is as close as he can get without getting tagged by a Con's weapon, oh like that grenade launcher of Goa's.. he rather keep this new face awhile. He calls out from his position, "Gonna have to chose Chimera because trust me the Cons will not give up and we won't let them take you without a fight." Magnum continues, as Chimera drops down to ground level. "You need not join the Autobot military. We only come to ask you to cease killing these innocent civilians. There are cleaner, more productive methods to gaining Energon, if that is your purpose for these senseless killings. I am not asking you join this war. Listen to my companion, for he speaks the truth. The Decepticons would rather destroy you then face having to return to Polyhex and inform Megatron of their failure." Goa can hold position behind Starscream alright. But it looks like Bytaboom has lost control of the situation, and ... of course. Shark. He loads a round into his grenade launcher, then steps off to the side, away from the Air Commander, all the contacts. Chimera's methods, he knew well were going to land her nowhere, but her meaning ... he sympathized. And what use do the Decepticons have for a sympathizer? Little. "Can't run from this war forever, Chimera," he shouts, launcher pointed to the sky. "No one can. You're gonna be fighting somebody no matter what you do. Make it for a point." Chimera growls softly, optics narrowing. All of them had a good point, but... no. No, she wouldn't give into a side. Not yet. The beast stiffens her form, claws gripping the ground tight as she snarls at the Bots and Cons. "Save your words, Autobot! I kill who I wish. They succumb to the rules of the wilds when they step from the cities. Kill or be killed." Optics then shift between Goa and Magnum, "You may tell your leaders this, or settle it yourselves, but I won't stop. Battle me, hunt me. Do as you see fit. But neither of your factions have power over me until you enforce it, though I'm more than willing to fight back." Shark glances toward Magnum since the older mech is trying the diplomacy and the femme isn't listening. "I rather not have to kill you Chimera." then a nod to what Magnum said, "Run and hide all you want, but they will get you and once Megatron uses that silver tongue on you will see it their way. Take your choice now while you can before it’s taken from you." he frowns at her words, "Bad choice." Starscream hears Chimera's words and his energon pump sinks to the bottom of his chest. It's that feeling you get when you're kicked in the midsection, that feeling that makes you go, 'oh slag'. He's disappointed that Chimera cannot be swayed, at least not at this point in time. But perhaps there are other ways. "Pull back," he says to Goa and Bytaboom, "We'll figure something else out." If he has to find a way to compel Chimera to join him by warping of programming, he'll try. Goa snarls quietly. He has no desire to see Chimera join a side, slag, no desire to see her on his side, but better the Decepticons than the Autobots ... and better now, if he can at least claim responsibility, and get something good out of it. "Then you've still got a choice to make." The Decepticon paces. "Autobot's not all wrong. Come with us, prove your mettle later. Don't make this a mess." He glances over at Starscream for just a tick. Goa sees just as clearly as Shark that this is going to become a bloodbath if Chimera isn't dealt with, fast. So he tries another angle. "The Autobots will leash you, Chimera." He eyes Starscream in response to his command -- an evil-eye, in fact. But the roller complies, stepping back into cover. Chimera shakes her head, chuckling ever so softly to herself. "I keep telling you hardheaded slag heaps. I choose no side, no matter what they do or don't promise. Kill me or capture me is all I'm saying, but don't expect cooperation. I'm as wild as all the other creatures of this planet, and something like that can never be tamed." She smirks, suddenly shifting to her robot mode. "And besides, wouldn't capture be easier? You wouldn't wanna kill a cute femme like me, hm?" She's clearly playing and mocking them all now as she places hands on shapely hips and gives them a wink with a devilish smirk. Chimera stands upon her back legs as body shifts from beast to robot. Shark powers up his weapons, coming out of hiding. "Like the pit we'd leash her. All we want is her to stop killing civilians. There's plenty of transorganics you can hunt and kill." moving toward her now, as if daring the Cons or her to come for him. "So bring it you makada. Take me on, let's get this over with so you can prove just how nasty you really are huh?! Teeth versus teeth." Now noticing the Decepticons on a retreat pattern, Magnum just says, "Shark, hold. Keep your cool. Continue diplomacy. Autobots do not fight unless it is absolutely necessary. Do not provoke her." indicating he should wait on his weapons systems. "Chimera, that is your name, I suppose, by the means of that Decepticon. I appeal to your sense of reason to find the truth for yourself as to who the Decepticons truly are. The Decepticons will not wait long to try again. Next time, they may be more 'persuasive' then they were today." Magnum is not at all phased by the femme's robot appearance, keeping a cool, level head. Goa rolls 11. Chimera rolls 16 Goa just snorts and shakes his head to Shark's rebuke. Maybe right. But what was asking that, if not a bid at control? He isn't sure whether he owes the Autobot a drink or a beating. Between the Bot's powered weapons, though, and Chimera suddenly bringing her slagging charms to the table -- Goa snaps. How DARE she! He roars and lets the grenade he loaded fly, aiming for the ground between Chimera and the Autobots. Force them all to move. To get out. Shark rolls 8 Magnum rolls 9 Chimera rolls 9 Chimera's long ears perk at the sound of Goa lobbing a grenade from his launcher, her cat-like reflexes kicking in as muscles tighten and she quickly jumps back far from the blast zone, though the flash of the explosion makes her optics overload a moment. With a shrill hiss the femme whirls in the direction of Goa, vision still slightly hazy as she glares, "Oh, little mech. Wrong thing to do.." She snarls in warning, suddenly dashing forward on heeled feet, claws brandished at her sides as she rushes in to swipe. But the femme simply slices the air right beside his head, still unable to see fully. Shark was hoping she'd not attack, but was ready if she did. Goa though beats her to it she he launches a grenade to dissuade any interaction. The shrapnel is sent flying this way and that, a few chucks nailing him in the thighs and torso. He still comes toward her. "She only understands one thing Magnum. So bring it already, hand to hand and tooth to tooth. Or are you just full of bravado Chimera?" He stands there, bleeding from grenade shrapnel, making the hand gesture for her to come for him. "Let's settle it. Let's go." And then she goes after Goa? Okay then. For Starscream, G rolls 20. Starscream knows that Megatron wants them to show this beast the power of the Decepticons. So then, he does so. "If you will not join us then feel the wrath of the Decepticons!" he shouts. He aims his arm lasers at Chimera and fires, full blast. Since Magnum was front and center, he has absolutely no chance whatsoever to clear out of the way of Goa's lobbed grenade due to his slow movement speed. But instead of moving back, the Autobot actually attempts to shield Chimera from further damage. "Grenade!" Magnum yells, as he kicks his air propeller fan on full blast to propel him closer to the grenade, taking the direct impact of the grenade's explosion and shrapnel instead of allowing Chimera to get hit. "Shark, do not allow the heat of battle to cloud your judgment. Let us show Chimera what the Autobots are truly about!" With a whir, Magnum's cannon appears from the top of the hover platform, pointing and aiming towards the Decepticon that started all of this - Goa. "Decepticons! There was no need to start this! Leave now!" Magnum doesn't hesitate as he pulls the trigger, and fires his cannon at Goa. Magnum rolls 12. Starscream manages to avoid a grenade that had carelessly rolled towards him. To dodge, Goa rolls 17. For SS11 To avoid Starscream's attack, Chimera rolls16 To attack Chimera in melee combat, Goa rolls 7. Goa shriek-snarls and whirls away from Chimera's attack, entering a crouch, arms held out, one hand empty, the other armed. He hadn't expected that, neither did it surprise him -- surprise has left his processor at this point. He takes another step back and reaches to his shoulder to grab a blade, staring the wild femme down ... and steps just out of the way of a cannon shot that whooshes by his chest. "Dreka!" he barks, without turning his nose to Magnum, and takes an overextended slash at Chimera with his scythe. Shark 15 For SS 20 Chimera's optics clear up in time to see Goa reaching for his scythe, the femme leaping back again to avoid the sudden slash. She hisses threateningly as she fluidly backs away, the surrounding shots not phasing her as she looks to them all. "Talk talk talk. That's all you city folk do. Honor me at least with battle, or the thrill of the chase." Her tail whips about, the beauty looking a bit more feral now as her body is still and ready to react at any moment. Shark calls back, "Have I attacked her Magnum? No. It’s the Cons that are attacking." he states, leveling his rifle toward Starscream. "So you guys get to leave, without your prize." He fires the rifle at the Air Commander. "So bring it already, the holding back is getting boring!" he challenges Chimera. Magnum works on continuing to position himself between the Decepticon onslaught and Chimera. He bets Chimera hasn't seen anything like this before.. a Mech trying to protect her. "Chimera! Flee! Before the Decepticons destroy you!" Magnum shouts in the heat of combat, catching at least some of the damage the Decepticons are trying to dole out to his armor instead of Chimera. Magnum again lines his cannon up to shoot at Goa, and fires away. Magnum rolls 17 To evade Magnum, Goa rolls 7. To attack Chimera in melee combat, Goa rolls 9. To avoid Goa, Chimera rolls 20 To attack Shark, Chimera rolls 13 Shark to avoid 7 Shark attack on Chim 11 Goa, utterly undeterred, charges forward to take another swipe at Chimera, still just beyond his reach-- another cannon shot lances through the dust and the Decepticon crumples to the side on one knee. His grenade launcher clatters to the ground, but his blade is still firmly in hand. His free hand goes to the impact at his side, and finds energon flowing from it. He growls... "Same one." Stumbles back to his feet, picks up the launcher, and fires a smoke bomb of sorts to his feet, disappearing into cover. But is he falling back, or circling around? To avoid Shark, Chimera rolls 18 Starscream dodges the attack by Shark. "Go back to where you came from!" he snorts, "There is nothing for you here! Unless you wish to be ripped apart by that beast's claws!" He takes a shot at Shark to emphasize his point. For SS to attack on Shark 8 To flank the Autobots under cover of smoke, Goa rolls 5. Chimera backs up at another swipe from Goa, the femme smirking as she chuckles, "Too fast for yah, little mech?" But then of course a blast from that oversized mech goes and shoots the grounder Con. She felt a little bad to see him attacked, but made no move to help. Instead she'd glare at Magnum, thinking he was fraggin' crazy to protect her. That was until Shark issued that challenge, making her face the young mech fully. "Heh, alright then. No holding back. Surprised I didn't bleed you dry when I had the chance!" Chimera snarls, suddenly dashing at Shark with surprising speed, weaving between any incoming blasts as she fluidly runs right up to him. Like lightning she'd pounce him, claws gripping anything they could as she latches onto him. A deadly hiss is given before her jaws dive at the crook of his neck where plating would be minimal, those teeth sinking in with ease as electricity starts to crackle from her horns, over her teeth, and into him to stun. Shark winces as Goa takes that shot from Magnum, that had to hurt. He's still waiting on Chimera to decide to come for him, allowing the lady the first strike. Which she finally does. He should have been paying better attention. Didn't help that Goa laid down that smoke grenade. "Ow, slag it that hurt." he hisses as the femme contacts him, he tries for a bite himself. Okay so now he knows how it feels to be gnawed on. To detect the (lack of) Goa's stealth, Magnum rolls 3. "Shark!" Magnum calls to him, seeing that he got hit. "Are you alright?" Magnum keeps moving, having good fortune that none of the Decepticons have had the idea to attack him yet. However, that places the full force of the Decepticons squarely on Shark's shoulders. "Do you require cover?" Magnum asks, seeing if Shark needs to hole up into Magnum's hold. Magnum would help Shark with Chimera, but he's busy dealing with these Decepticons. "Radio if you require assistance with Chimera.", Magnum instructs, that little moment of inattention allows Goa, as sneaky as he's not, to utilize his smoke screen against Magnum. Having lost his target, Magnum instead targets the air commander, his cannon turning around on its pivot, and raising angle, changing the cannon's trajectory. "Starscream! You are the ones who will leave!" As Magnum acquires his target, he fires this cannon, the blast of energy streaking the sky. To cannon Starscream, Magnum rolls 1. To leap on Magnum (and attack with ballistics, if he can stay aboard), Goa rolls 9. To tilt himself to the side and prevent Goa from landing on top of his hold, Magnum rolls 1. Shark to dislodge Chim 13 Goa may well /think/ he's the image of stealth stalking through the low debris of the camp, but in reality he's just a garish gray-green target that no one's paid attention to yet. He crouches to launch himself at Magnum, an ingenious tactic pulling at the corners of his mouth, but the movement of motors in his sides turns him scowling again in pain. The Decepticon stumbles backward, clutching at his side and roaring. "Autobot!" Improvising. "Face me!" Starscream easily dodges the blast by Magnum. "Oh you think so?" he says, "No, YOU are the ones that will leave!" He aims at Magnum and opens fire. "The Decepticons will deal with this creature, not you!" For SS to attack on Magnum 8 To dodge Starscream's attack, Magnum rolls 10. The... sensual.. delicious taste of the energon flowing from Shark and onto Chimera's tongue nearly drove her even more wild than usual, a ferocity only seen by those before they die suddenly appearing in her optics. Like a parasite she grips him tighter, digging harshly into his armor as the glowing liquid flows over her lips, the femme drinking from him. Lucky for her Shark hadn't done anything yet, letting her get a few mouthfuls down before he'd try to get her off. For Slipstream attack on Chim 13 To avoid Slipstream, Chimera rolls 10 To cannon Goa, Magnum rolls 20. To counter the blast, Goa rolls 18. (no special no-counter roles for a perfect 20?) Flying down from on high is the black jet form of Slipstreams, her lance in place on her nose cone. Dive bombing toward the form of Chimera with all the speed she can muster. No one attacks /her mech/ and gets to live. The impact is horrendous, noisy, violent, and scarily accurate as the lance finds it's mark. "Not so seductive now are you dreka makada!" she hisses, doing a victory barrel roll, pulling up hard into a loop while doing the roll, so on the way down the femme upon her lance slides off of it. Would be a good time for someone to slap some restraints on Chimera. To lob a grenade down Magnum's barrel, Goa rolls 15. To move the barrel of his cannon out of the way, Magnum rolls 7. Goa wheezes from his fans slightly as he crouches, not eager to have another shot lined up on him. A powerful shot flies over the Decepticon's head, and he takes it as a cue to return fire ... quickly loading a concussive grenade into his launcher, he takes a quiet prayer to Primus (though perhaps without thought whether this sort of vengeance would please him), and lets the round fly at the Autobot with a very precise target in mind: Magnum's cannon barrel. Hearing an all too familiar scream in the sky, Goa's motivation to scuttle back into the dust, quickly, is doubled. "Quick, while she's chewing on the Autobot. Let her finish them off. Retreat!" Starscream orders, "We'll try to convince her...more forcefully, another time." He leaps into the air, to leave the scene more quickly. It's almost like time had slowed down for Chimera as the deadly form of Slipstream came soaring into view once Shark pushes her off. The femme stands, though it's not the best idea as Slip comes barreling over the ground, catching Chimera straight in the midsection. The shock causes her optics to brighten fiercely as she's taken into the air while skewered, not aware of anything as she stares at the lance through her body. She's trembling now, looking to Slipstream with an expression that was neither pained nor hateful, instead being wide-eyed, confused, and a little frightened as she grips the nosecone and stutters through the energon dripping from her mouth, "Wh.... Why?" Slipstream's roll allows Chimera to easily slip off the lance, landing heavily upon the ground before crashing through the branches of the trees. One could see straight through her now as energon poured out, her optics horridly dim as she twitches. Soft, coughing whirrs move through her vocals, trying not to flood with the energon from previous meals, as well as her own, trying to flow from her mouth. Slipstream transforms to watch the femme's body fall, chuckle malevolently. She lowers down to land next to her, lasso in hand. "Never mess with my mech." she whispers for her alone to hear, then begins to use the lasso to tie her legs up. "Goa! Help me take this makada back to base. Robustus will have to fix her sorry hide now." Goa watches from a ruined garage. It's difficult to see the Autobots retreat, but easy to see a red seeker blasting off into the sky, and as soon as Starscream is out of earshot... Goa stomps forward into the street, losing a war-cry upward. "COWARD!" He shrieks. But there was nothing particularly cowardly? Maybe the roller is just at his breaking point in dealing with the air force. His fans and vocalizer continue to wheeze as he glares, offering Chimera or Slipstream no acknowledgement. Chimera gurgles and wheezes softly, her vocals flooding as dimmed optics shift slowly to watch Slipstream tie her up. With trembling lips and faulty vocals she manages a few words, "S... stupid drekka... I would never.. t-take him from you... Y-y-your mistake may.. cost you y-you.." That's all she can manage for now, body relaxing with a heavy exhale as she wondered what was in store for her. Slipstream frowns at Goa, then picks up the tied up Chimera and slings her over her shoulder, rising up on her boot thrusters. "Shush now, makada, I will take you to our medic." ---- Goa has one of Chimera's shoulders hefted over his own, grimacing as he struggles his way into the med bay. As soon as he can haphazardly deposit the ... creature on one of the medical benches, he turns and stumbles to one himself, flopping over it. The orange plates along his right flank are shot, blasted and sparking. He seems not much for words this cycle. From afar, Goa (gooey) does not break his silence with words, but there's a thin sense of ambivalence hovering on that invisible wire. Robustus is in med bay this time of cycle, doing nothing much more than scanning through medical files and filling out any requisitions that would be needed. He looks over and stands, hurrying over, "What in the pit?" Slipstream sets Chimera down and nods to Robustus. "I'll activate the drones for you so you can have some help." is all she will say. Goa gets a glare that simmers slightly, then softens. She moves over to a drone, sighing softly, activating the thing then moving on to the next. Chimera was too damaged and in too much pain to transform back into beast mode, so she remained in her robot one, much to her displeasure since she was dragged through nearly the whole Decepticon base. With a soft grunt she allows the two to place her on the table, saying nothing as hands grip the side weakly and optics flick this way and that in nervousness. Goa awkwardly rolls himself onto the repair platform proper, shifting from face planted-standing to face planted-prone. Energon loss from his side is continual, though not at a copious rate. Still enough for one of the drones to divert and hook him up to a fuel line, to which he has no reaction. His dim red glare is intent upon the metal inches away. "Bots are calling medics," he growls, almost too low to hear, "We could intercept them." Robustus nods to Slipstream, moving over to Chimera and frowning at the damage. He depresses where her pain receptors should be behind her skull. "Made a point I see Slipstream." the medic notes, getting the drones straight to work setting up a energon feed to the beast femme as he sanitizes himself quickly and gets to work on clamping the energon and lubricant lines closed until he can fix them. He lays a hand on Chimera's shoulder, "Just be still and save your strength, I'll fix you up good as new." he assures her. Slipstream moves a drone over to Goa to get it working on his damaged side. "You'd think they'd have one on duty." she remarks, the drone begins to work on Goa as he lies there. "You aren't going anywhere Goa and you know it. Neither am I until I know you are both okay." she frowns a bit, "Figures Starscream would leave like a coward too. Cannot finish what he starts." Chimera flinched a bit at Robustus's hand on her shoulder, clearly not used to contact except when fighting. But his words make her visibly calmer, the femme slowing her gaze to now observe the surroundings. Grip releases the table, optics fixating on the ceiling before a simple question was posed, and to whom it was aimed was clear. "....Why didn't you kill me...?" Robustus has his tools out in moments, standing in front of the wound as the drones finish hooking up the feeds and such to keep the patient alive. With the clamps in place he begins to work on the totally severed lines, measuring out new line. "Slag it get some suction in there." he states firmly to a drone, who produces a vacuum like appendage to suck up the puddled up energon that leaked out while the clamps were put in place. The medic moves quickly, attaching one end of a new line then securing it in place with a touch of warmth from a lit welding torch so it adheres the plastic/rubber to the old line. Then tape is wrapped around it to add strength while the warmed line cools. One line down, some more to go. "Both?" Goa mumbles. He shudders at the touch of a drone, though the association is unclear. He actually shuddered in advance. Flinch of rage, maybe, but the mech's pretty bad at hiding his grudges when they bubble up, and he's not glaring at anyone present. Just the table. "... put on record. Needs to be put on record. The Empire must know weaknesses." He pants, for his vocalizer's air compressor's sake. Then he bites his lip. The drone has temporarily sealed over the wound with a filler material, at least, now preoccupied with clearing the inactive wreckage from it. He hears Chimera, and his antennae angle forward, if only slightly. Maybe not acting quite right, but still a curious mech. Slipstream states simply without even looking at the other femme, "The Emperor would want you alive, to convince you himself of why you should join. I got my revenge, be glad I have enough mercy in me to not have left you there to suffer like all those civilians you killed." she puts her hands on Goa's shoulders in a show of support and to keep him still as the drone works on him. "What are you babbling about?" she asks him. Chimera 'tch's softly at Slipstream's answer, her head rolling to the side to stare at all of them with still dimmed optics, "You still think you can get me to join... I can't tell if both you and the Autobots are stubborn, or just stupid..." Chimera mutters softly in a low hiss as she doesn't even look at her mangled body. Why so much effort for one person? Why not leave her alone? It's not like she was going into the cities and slaughtering everyone she saw. Robustus comments, "Surprised you got him to come in willingly Slipstream. But then he did have to help you bring in my patient here." Another line in, then another. The clamps are still in place though. The feeds are running at full tilt by now, replacing the lost fluids. "Didn't hit any major parts, but did enough damage to cripple her." said in a matter of fact manner. All he can see is the lines that got severed clean through, plus any wiring. There may be a board or two as well. But really nothing too major was hit. Slipstream nods a bit to the medics words, "She got shown our superior power with my lance through her side." a pause a moment, "As for Goa here, he'll learn eventually there is nothing to fear in this med bay any longer." to Chimera she states, "What I think does not matter. Megatron made it clear what he wants. But he can deal with you himself, and he can convince you. I should know." Goa coughs forcibly, upsetting the repair drone, his shoulders bucking apparently unwilling to be stilled. "High command needs to know about any Autobot medical shortage," he hisses. "Small time-frame. You understand?" His hands clench and unclench. "Told you she wouldn't." "Hmph.. convince. More like manipulate..." Chimera's gaze wanders off, settling down and allowing Robustus to repair her, the femme giving him an acknowledging glance before looking to Slipstream briefly and saying softly, "But whatever. You go on thinking you and your people are superior.. Whatever helps you recharge at cycle's end." Robustus hms softly to the exchange, continuing his quick but efficient work to get the new lines into place. Clamps get removed as the warmed ends cool enough to do so. This allows the flow to start to the parts that must be screaming for it right about now. "A shame they have such a shortage." is all he can say to that. "But then who am I to say hm?" he murmurs, then to Chimera, "Access your diagnostics and let me know of any missing parts please." Slipstream nods a little at Goa, "Reports later, repairs now. "she tells him firmly. Goa does not speak, but the clenching and unclenching continues. His flinching and snarling projects a clear 'don't slag with me' vibe. The mech's glare finds its way to the repair drone, still plugging away at what amounts to maintenance, his antennae folding away again. Chimera huffs at the medic's request, a scan of herself running past her optics as systems were checked. "Hm.. Well besides the giant hole through me, then no, everything's connected and working... Thanks." The femme mutters, optics flicking back to normal before wandering off again. Capture was a terrible thing, something these people have never experienced, or so she wagered. Robustus eyes the drone working on Goa, "Did you shut off his pain receptors?" he asks. The thing beeps and does so now. "Primus... who programmed these things... no.. don't tell me. I'll fix that situation when I have a free moment." the medic states, frowning a bit. The last few lines are placed into Chimera and he begins working on the wiring next, stripping off the ends of what is exposed first before unraveling some new wiring off a nearby spool. Practiced movements twist the new wire to the old, securing tape around the exposed ends to keep the connection clean. "That's good then." he tells her. Slipstream mutters darkly. "I'm not the one killing civilians for food and leaving their bodies around like so much trash, makada, so I think it is you who should worry about her recharge cycles." she strokes at Goa's shoulders near his tires. "Be calm." Chimera could spout comments back and forth with Slipstream until the end of time, but now wasn't the best time, maybe another time when she was fully operational. Instead Chimera would scoff softly and give a light snicker of amusement, but said nothing more and simply relaxed. Robustus comments, "Ladies, please." in a tone that begs them to stop. "Nearly done with you." he tells Chimera, "How's the fluid levels?" he asks her. Patient first with this mech. Pain didn't seem to be Goa's primary problem, though the loss of it certainly helps. He untenses. But calm? Calm?! He brings his arms around in front, so he can lift himself on his elbows. The drone bloops, annoyed further, as the movement shifts the plate of his sides. Decepticons aren't calm! "And you want her on our side?" The repair bot's hand tugs at his shoulder, trying to get him to back down again, but he whips his head aside, flashing his teeth at it until it backs off. "... One of us has got to win this pit-bound slagging war already," he snarls, then lowers himself back onto his chest. Slipstream sighs, "Sorry Robustus." she offers. "All the better to watch her closely, Goa." the tells him honestly. Chimera doesn't seem to want to argue further, at least not now, and instead focuses on Robustus's questions, albeit a little short and gruffly since she isn't used to medics. "Almost back to normal... How much longer will this take?" She tries to ask that last question with little whining as possible, looking tired instead and longing to leave their company. Robustus finishes up the wiring connections. He eyes a drone that has been suctioning away, "Off with you drone." he commands, it backs away. He shakes his head and grabs a couple of armor patches, "I think perhaps she should remain in med bay for me to observe for awhile just in case she has any issues. I'll put in a report with the Emperor to come inspect her as a prisoner of war." he pats the femme on the shoulder, "A little longer, be patient." "No slag." Goa flattens himself out on the table, rolling his helmet to one side. Toward the others, surprisingly. He looks over Chimera ... one optic ridge raised, a little surprised. "Robber." He snorts, "Sure you not crazy too?" Maybe referring to the speed at which he works. Maybe not. Slipstream shifts her wings a bit to the medics words, "You'll need restraints then, I would like my lasso back." she tells him. Goa earns a firm nudge on the shoulder for that, "Oh hush." Robustus raises a eye ridge at that one, then a chuckle at Slipstream correcting Goa. "I'm quite sure I am not crazy. But if you like I'll have my friend do a mental evaluation on me to prove it." he notes. He measure out armor patch then sets it into place on Chimera and uses the lit welding torch and some solder to attach it in place. "Why don't you get a recharge?" he asks Chimera. Chimera grumbles softly, "...Recharge.. right. Just make sure make sure Ms. Stab Happy doesn't lance me again." And without even waiting for a rebuttal from Slip she'd drop quickly into recharge mode. No smirk or smidge of humor finds Goa's face before he turns it away. Good a time as any to try to sneak out himself ... the mech's systems whirr down and offline. Sneaking out had been his goal in the first place, hadn't it? A lot of good that had done him, goals. ---- Meanwhile at Iacon… Shark texts over radio. "Medical request at Iacon. Needed urgently." Shark is sitting on a med table, his hand holding a deep neck wound. There's claw marks upon his torso. Also grenade shrapnel dug into his thighs and torso. He's got a nice stain from all these wounds leaking. His optics are very dim, just barely holding on. Lifeline arrives as quickly as possible, having gone so far as to hitch a ride with a transport shuttle to get to Iacon faster. Shark cannot speak, for obvious reasons, just offers the barest of smiles. Lifeline hurries into the repair depot and is in a particularly fine temper by the time she gets there. Where the PIT is Ratchet, anyway? Or Bundle for that matter? Her optics immediately scan the room and she's by Shark's side just as quickly. However, for all of her temper arriving, she handles Shark with the same professional gentility she has in the past. "Lie down, Shark." Shark does so, gladly. Bundle? Who knows anymore. Off world maybe. Ratchet? Probably in Iahex. Torque? Probably at work. Jade? Who cares.. he hates her and everyone knows it. Lifeline turns to find the various pieces of equipment she knows she'll need, going right back to grumbling and snarling as she has to open more cabinets than she prefers. But she finally finds what she needs and is back by Shark's side, concentrating on stopping the bleeders first and foremost. When she finds those lazy, no-good, worthless medical assistants, she's going to tell them exactly what she thinks of their helpfulness. She doesn't bother to ask what happened to the mech, the claw marks tell the whole story. Shark would point out the drones offline in the corner if not for the fact he's just so weak from energon loss that he is about to black out. He just decides to fall into recharge and hope for the best. Lifeline thinks even less of drones than she does of medical assistants, so maybe it's for the best that she doesn't know how to activate them. So she works to keep Shark alive the way she completes all repairs -- by herself. Shark is out now, but only because it's better to work on him that way. A recharging mech is one that doesn't move or complain. Lifeline keeps working diligently, inwardly glad that Shark has gone into recharge. It means that he doesn't have to experience any more of this stupid war's consequences. And she can be as grouchy-looking as she wants without having to worry about the mech taking it personally. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Bytaboom's Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Chimera's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs